


the result of a bad day

by gerbananafam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Literal filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stress Relief, aggressive changbin, like i said im BAD AT TAGS, this is literally just smut, uhhhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbananafam/pseuds/gerbananafam
Summary: ok so changbin had a bad day and there's only one thing that can make it better and it's chris bang's cock in his mouth, enjoy.





	the result of a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I just write the thing I don't know how to explain the thing. also this is a bit rushed at the end but oh well. also also i called chan chris in this just cause

 

Chris sat at the desk in his room, sighing quietly as he worked on his laptop. He glanced over to his phone and checked the time.

 

12:58 AM. Changbin was supposed to get home two hours earlier after visiting home. Chris was starting to get concerned as the number of unanswered text messages continued to rise. Everyone else was asleep, but Chris couldn’t bring himself to go to bed until all 9 members were under the same roof. He stared longingly at his phone until deciding that staring at it wasn’t going to make him get a text message from Changbin any faster. He stared at the floor and drummed his fingers on the desk.

  

“We would have gotten a call if something happened” Chris said out loud to reassure himself.

 

He spun the chair so it was back facing his laptop, put in his earphones and dove back into working on a song. The song was missing something; Chris couldn’t figure out what and that plus missing Changbin had Chris more frustrated and antsy than usual. Chris decided to try and focus on the song, convincing himself that is something was wrong, they’d know.

 

  

Another twenty minutes passed before the door opened slightly, Changbin peeking his head in to see if Chris was awake. Seeing that he was focused on his laptop, Changbin entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He hadn’t meant to be late, a big car accident on the freeway held him up and to top it off, his phone died. It had been a really long, arduous day. He loved going home and seeing his family but today he had just wanted to be back here at the company with the others.

 

Sensing Changbin’s presence, Chris looked over his shoulder, pulled out his headphones and spun his chair around.

  

“Changbin, you’re finally ba-“ Changbin shushed him, threw his backpack on his bed and walked over to their joint desk, standing over Chris’ chair while the older looked up at him with a puzzled face. Changbin let out a small, impatient sigh, looking over at the bedroom door and then back to Chris before dropping to his knees.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, hyung. I had a really bad day”, he said, resting his hands on his thighs.

 

“Okay but why are yo-“

 

“Be quiet”

  

Changbin rolled forward on his kneecaps and grabbed the button of Chris’ jeans. He hesitated, and looked up into his eyes, looking for any kind of indication whether he should not do what he had been thinking about for the last 3.5 hours.

 

 

They had never done anything like this before, there wasn’t even an indication their relationship dynamic was anything more than group mates and best friends, but while waiting in the freeway traffic, Changbin had started thinking about Chris and what he would taste like. He was glad he was alone in the car and the partition was rolled up, because just thinking about it had gotten him hard a couple of times. He debated whether getting off in the car was an option but he left it, hoping something would come of whatever happened when he got home.

 

Chris looked back down at Changbin, eyebrows raised. He titled his head to the left slightly before nervously drawing his bottom lip into his mouth with his tongue.

  

“If you had a bad day, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

  

“No, hyung, I honestly just want your dick in my mouth”

 

Chris exhaled a sharp laugh, not sure whether to believe what was actually happening was real or not, but he quickly nodded. Changbin didn’t hesitate to open his jeans straight away, freeing the half erection Chris was sporting. He smirked up at Chris at the sight, grasping the base of his dick with his left hand and enclosed his mouth over the tip, slowly bobbing down to take him completely in. Just the sensation of Chris finally in his mouth made him moan, sending a vibration through Chris’ body and emitting a small moan of his own.

  

“Cha-Changbin” Chris stuttered, the sensation in his dick rising until he was completely erect. Changbin took him out of his mouth and Chris involuntarily pushed his hips forward at the sudden loss of feeling. Changbin squeezed his left hand slightly.

 

“You have to be quiet or the others will hear” _The others_. Chris hadn’t even thought of the others. He nodded again and sat back, expectantly.

 

“Can I, uh, touch you?” He said shakily, he still wasn’t over the initial feeling of Changbin’s mouth. Changbin nodded and motioned to his hair. _He wants me to grab his hair_ , Chris thought. He shivered about every new experience he was feeling. Changbin placed his right hand on Chris’ thigh, softly pushing his legs further apart so he could be closer. Without warning, he ran his tongue in a long line from the base of Chris’ dick to the head, giving the latter small licks and sucks. Chris could only breathe heavily and grit his teeth. It felt so good, so much better than the hand he was used to. He rolled his head back and put his hand on the top of Changbin’s head, starting to tangle his fingers his hair.

 

“You need to tell me when you’re gonna cum” Changbin said before enveloping his mouth around Chris’ length again.

  

“Yeah, uh yeah just keep going” Chris was holding back loud moans, opening his mouth to let out large gasps of air instead. The sounds Chris was making made Changbin moan and hum; Chris felt the hand on his thigh leave it, looking down to see Changbin touching himself underneath his sweats. The sight made him twitch and he felt a surge in his stomach.

  

“Changbin I’m gonna-“ with these words, Changbin stopped, He stopped bobbing down on Chris’ cock and stopped pumping himself. Chris practically whined at the sudden loss of pleasure, he had been _so close_.

 

“What are you doing?” Changbin licked his lips and smirked.

  

“Making it better, trust me”

  

“Can I… after you…” He couldn’t get a full sentence out, his head was spinning but Changbin knew what he was trying to ask. He slowly started to rub his enclosed hand up and down Chris’ length.

 

“No”

  

“W-why not” Chris shuddered again.

 

“Because I said so” Chris let out a strained moan at these words. Changbin never really had the personality to tell people what to do, but in this moment he had complete control of Chris, and Chris was into it.

  

“I wanna.. I wanna cum, please” Chris scrunched up his face, the warmth spreading all over his body started to concentrate on his dick and it felt so good.

 

“When I say so” Again, Chris shook under his touch and words. The moans, gasps and other small noises Chris was letting out took over and he forgot how to speak, he pulled a knot of Changbin’s hair and rolled his head back. Changbin tensed under the sight, he put his hand around his own cock and continued pumping, he could have finished off at just the sight but he placed his lips back around Chris’ head and swirled his tongue until he could taste him.

  

Chris let out a small “ _Oh my god_ ” as Changbin pushed his mouth down his length, over and over again. He could feel Chris quivering and tensing in his mouth, and trailed a long lick on the underneath of his cock.

  

“I’m gonna… _please_ ” Chris gasped out again, looking down at Changbin who met his eyes. Changbin took him out of his mouth and started using his hand, positioning Chris’ cock just where he wanted it. He started going faster, on himself as well until he could feel the orgasm rising in his stomach. He pursed his lips and pressed them gently to Chris’ head in a small kiss and Chris let loose. His orgasm was strained but _loud_. It reminded Changbin of when they were at the gym and Chris forced himself to do another set. His own orgasm came as cum squirted onto his lips and cheeks. He rolled his tongue around his lips, trying to take it into his mouth as much as possible. His felt his own cum on the hand around his dick and pulled it out to wipe on his leg.

 

Chris let out a long, exasperated sigh.

 

“Changbin, why, what was…” He closed his eyes to try and focus, “That was…” He trailed off. Changbin let out a small laugh as he rose from his kneeling position, adjusting himself back into his pants.

 

 “I want to do that to you” Changbin looked back over at the older, still sprawled out on his desk chair, pants open, dick semi-hard.

 

“No”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I told you to be quiet” Chris huffed. He wanted to do that again, he wanted to do it all the time.

  

“Changbin, please”

  

“As endearing as your whines to please me are, you disobeyed” _Disobeyed?_ Changbin smirked at the look on Chris’ face, a mix of bewilderment and arousal, and shook his head. Chris let out an awkward laugh and situated himself back in his jeans.

  

“You should tell me what to do more often”.


End file.
